Rice Porridge
by The Windmill of the Sun
Summary: Seiran has a fever, so it's up to Kaede to take care of him. Oneshot. Bromance. No shounen-ai so it's safe.


**I wrote this on a whim after watching an episode of Asu no Yoichi! Besides, we need more Seiran-Kaede bromance!**

**Warnings: May be OOC. Grammar mistakes might be present as well.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BaraKiss, we'd have more bromance. Heck, even more of Mutsuki and Mitsuru... getting along. HAHA.**

* * *

><p>Seiran lay on his bed staring at the ceiling of his room. He was sick, not because of the roses, but he had caught a cold from going home under the pouring rain last night. He squinted as the sun finally hit his face. Was the sun always this annoying? He then proceeded to get up, but his body refused to let him. He blew off strands of his hair that was covering his face in annoyance.<p>

The blue haired boy forced himself to stand up with what strength he had. He winced as his feet touched the cold marble floor and shuffled them a bit looking for his slippers. He made his way to the bathroom to freshen up after he got them on.

Thirty or so minutes later he got out invigorated. Seiran had taken a medicine he made for colds, but somehow he was still feeling tired. He stretched his arms once, got his bag and headed for school.

"Yo Seiran," A familiar voice called form behind. Seiran looked back and waited for Kaede to catch up to him. "Ohayo Kaede!"

"Ohayo," The taller boy replied smiling. He noticed something different about Seiran at first glance. His face seemed flushed. "Are you okay, Seiran?"

Seiran tensed up a bit. "O-of course I am!" He didn't want to get another lecture from Kaede about his health. "What makes you say otherwise?"

"Oh, I don't know... Hold my bag for a bit," Kaede handed over his bag to Seiran and brushed up his bangs to press his forehead on the smaller boy's. He was warm. He pulled away a few seconds later.

The Blue Rhode Knight blushed furiously as he felt Kaede's cool skin on his. He remained wordless after he pulled away.

"You have a slight fever," The red head said as he took his bag. "You should go home and rest Seiran."

"I'm fine! Besides, I have a test today!" Seiran persisted and started to walk away.

The Red Rhode Knight reached out and grabbed him by his collar. "No, you're not. I'm sure sensei will let you have a special test," He shoved his bag in Seiran's hands once more and knelt down, his back facing the smaller boy. "Come on."

"I'm not a little kid anymore! I can go home by myself," He responded in annoyance, though Kaede's back did seem welcoming...

"Please, Seiran?"

Seiran debated whether or not to get on him, but he had no strength to argue. "...hmph." He climbed on Kaede's back and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding for dear life.

The red head smiled and held on to his short legs. He ignored the looks the people gave them and made his way carefully back to the mansion. Seiran on the other hand buried his face on his friend's back from embarrassment. He got a good whiff of Kaede's scent from his position and felt himself get warmer by the minute.

* * *

><p>And just like that, the Blue Rhode Knight found himself in his bed once more. He hated not being able to do anything, but most of all, he hated being a burden to his friends, especially Kaede.<p>

"Forty point six degrees," Kaede read the thermometer after taking it from Seiran's mouth. He then placed a small damp towel on the latter's forehead. "This should help lower your temperature a bit."

"...you should go back to school," Seiran said facing away from Kaede.

"Nah, I'm going to stay until you get better. I don't think they'll notice I'm gone anyway."

The blue haired boy felt a little relieved when he heard him say that. "...okay."

Kaede smiled and watched him from his bedside for a little while. A few minutes later he found himself wandering the kitchen.

"Hmm... What's good for a fever?" He thought out loud, leaning on the counter. He opened the fridge to get some vegetables. He laid all the ingredients he found on the counter. Kaede wasn't the best cook around, but he was doing it for a friend so he had to try. "Time to get started!"

Seiran sighed from his position on the bed. He swore he just heard something fall.

"Aaahh, hot!"

What was Kaede up to? He sat up as he heard footsteps. The door opened revealing Kaede with soot covering a part of his face, some of his fingers covered in bandages and holding a covered bowl on a tray. "Hey Seiran, what are you doing up? I was hoping you wouldn't see me like this."

"What were you cooking?"

"This," He started placing the tray on Seiran's lap, removing the lid. Steam rose up revealing what looked like rice porridge. "It's not the best, but it's edible." _I think. _He then used his sleeve to clean his face up.

Despite its appearance, it did smell nice. Seiran pondered before taking the spoon. He'll just beat up Kaede later if it wasn't good. He cooped up a small amount and blew on it gently before bringing it to his lips.

Kaede sat on the chair next to the bed, waiting nervously as his childhood friend took a bite of his 'experiment'. He doesn't remember the last time he was this nervous since Seiran might kill him. He flinched as he took another bite.

Seiran paused and rested his hands on either sides of the tray. "Don't worry Kaede, I won't kill you this time."

The red head loosened up a bit and finally leaned back comfortably on the chair.

"This actually isn't half bad."

Kaede blushed at the compliment. He was glad Seiran liked the rice porridge he made. It was the first time he tried to cook, but he succeeded at it.

"Thanks Kaede."

That night, Kaede went home on Seiran's insistence that he was feeling better. He got out of bed to stretch his legs. He walked over to the window to look at the moon. It was a perfect night, first one in weeks.

He went out of his room and entered the kitchen. The Blue Rhode Knight's mouth went agape at the sight he saw. Everything was a mess. Egg shells scattered about, bits of vegetables here and there, liquids spilled on the floor. Seiran suddenly regretted not killing Kaede. "Oh, I am so going to make him see hell tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere,<p>

The Red Rhode Knight felt a chill run down his spine as he entered his home. He had a bad feeling in his gut. "...I think I feel sick..." He closed the door with a disheartened look on his face. Maybe it was better if he skipped school tomorrow too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review~!<strong>


End file.
